lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
Hero The King of the Summerlands is a true leader, diving into the front lines of battle and supporting his allies with powerful auras. Unit Quotes: * "Follow me!" * "For the kingdom!" * "Feel my sword!" Skills: * Whirlwind(Battle Skill): A sword-spin to deal 100/115/125/135/150% damage to adjacent enemies. {Rank R} ** Skill Range: 1-Tile ** Cool-down: 2 Turns ** Pattern: * Lion Roar(Limit Break): Draw out the lion within to deal 200/225/250/275/300% damage to the target and enemies nearby. {Rank N} ** Break Range: 5 ** Pattern: Area Attack ** Area Range: ? (3-5 tiles(?) radius from target) * Passives: ** Wisdom: This hero gains 10/15/20/25/30% bonus EXP. {Rank R} ** Might: Increase In-battle attack by +10/20/30/40/50 (Flat amount). {Rank R} ** Avenger Aura: Allies within 2 tiles gain +10/15/20/25/30% attack. {Rank E} ** Charisma Aura: Allies within 2 tiles gain +5/6/7/8/10% hit and crit. {Rank M} ** Into the Fray: This hero gains 4/8/12/16/20% attack for each adjacent enemy. {Rank C} ** Royal Boon: The hero gains 10% attack, defense and skill for each ally within 2 tiles. {Rank L} Tips: * The Hero is a flexible unit and can be used in any given situation. So, in a sense he is a 'Jack of all trades, but a Master of none'. * To be honest..I don't think i can make up much good stuff about this guy..go get a Warrior instead. * His promotion cost is 3 King Stones, but even with such high cost he is still just mediocre at best. It's recommended to save them for rarer heroes. * It would be better to lean away from him as you gradually make through the campaigns. Tactics: The Hero has auras that could be used to boost attack of other heroes in battle. It could be used along with Paladin's aura to boost ranged heroes to help them take out enemies that might pose an imminent threat. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through promotion and boosting (inventory not included). Gallery Promotion Picture Changes: Heroes when being promoted used to change their picture, visually showing you how they are better along with their toon. As of recently, instead of having a picture for every different rank, there are only two pictures. * Recruit: At this rank the Hero wears some armor, but not a lot. * Novice: '''The Hero's gauntlets have changed from leather to steel. The lion on his left shoulder is now sticking out. * '''Elite: The Hero now has a cape and is pictured with a sword over his shoulder. The lion is more pronounced. * Master: '''The Hero's armor has designs going over it, implying his wealth. * '''Champion: The all of the Hero's armor now covers more of his body and is partially golden. The lion on his shoulder is bigger and his sword is too. * Legendary: The Hero's armor now covers even more and is almost fully golden. The Hero now wears mail under his chest plate. These changes can no longer be seen in the game.. '' R Hero.png|Recruit Hero N Hero.png|Novice Hero E Hero.png|Elite Hero M Hero.png|Master Hero C Hero.jpg|Champion Hero L Hero.jpg|Legendary Hero Category:Heroes Category:Human